


Boxed in Heart

by caleyedoscope



Series: Arranged Marriage AU [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleyedoscope/pseuds/caleyedoscope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Yunho’s second arranged marriage and he’s hoping this one goes better than the first. He’s skeptical, because he’s never even dated another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxed in Heart

It’s Yunho’s fourth deep breath since the trumpets sounded. He looks to his right again, to where Changmin is holding Yunho’s baby boy, the one year old drowsing comfortably against Changmin’s shoulder with a thumb in his mouth. Yunho had really wanted to hold his darling little Haneul himself but it would make following the wedding procedures a little difficult.

The trumpets sound a fifth time, signaling that Yunho’s betrothed is finally at the doors of the great hall and about to enter. He straightens, brushes imaginary lint off his shoulder and pastes a smile on his face.

He’s more nervous for this marriage than for his previous one. When he had married Ara, his heart had been pounding and his mind racing with all sort of things, but he’d been confident. They’d met before the wedding, gotten to know each other, agreed to at least try and be friends. He’d been excited at the prospect of starting a family, doing right by his country. So he hadn’t been nervous, really.

But now—now Ara is dead. Yunho has a child, and his father, having realized he could make a _second_ treaty from his son, had immediately found Yunho another fiancee. A male fiancee. 

What did it matter? The king asked. Yunho has a son already, an heir. His fiancee is from a country they’ve always wanted as an ally but never married into because all the princesses were already taken. Most everyone is incredibly find with gay marriage nowadays, people barely ever blink. And there was that one time the king had caught his son kissing a servant in the library, so he can’t mind that much.

Yunho wishes he didn’t have to remember that very awkward phase of his life. He’s kissed boys, but that’s all. He doesn’t really mind the idea, but that’s as far as he’s ever gone. This—being _married_ to another man—is different. This feels different. There is no getting out of this.

 _Please don’t be terribly ugly_ , Yunho pleads, as the doors swing open. It’s selfish, but Yunho can’t help it. He’s never met his husband to be. Not once. The king had assured him the man was handsome but what did his father know on the subject? He’d promised the man was good with children, promised he was young. All well and good, in Yunho’s eyes, but _they’d never met_. What was his personality? Would they get along? What if they ended up hating each other?

He takes another breath, freezes his face into a smile, and braces himself for the worst.

He can’t completely hide his shock. He feels his mask crack a bit, when the procession enters, because _he knows that face_. He’d seen it yesterday, after sneaking down to the kitchens for some food. They’d talked. They’d feasted on refrigerated leftovers. Yunho distinctly remembers thinking _I wish it was this man I was marrying tomorrow_.

His name was Jaejoong but Yunho hadn’t put two and two together. By the look on Jaejoong’s face, neither had he.

Yunho’s smile, as Jaejoong walks up to him, stands beside him, is suddenly much more genuine.

He can totally do this.

 

— 

 

Haneul is entranced by Jaejoong’s face. He won’t let Yunho’s new husband hold him just yet, but as they sit at the feast, Haneul securely cuddled in Yunho’s lap, the baby boy stares up at Jaejoong like he’s the most fascinating thing he’s ever seen. Yunho’s only a little jealous. He’s mostly relieved Haneul isn’t crying because of all the noise.

They don’t talk about their earlier meeting, not with so many people there to overhear. They hardly talk at all, actually, too busy greeting the line of people waiting to say congratulations, taking quick breaks in between to eat a few mouthfuls of food. Changmin eventually comes forward to feed Haneul and rock him to sleep. Yunho does it, usually, insists on caring for Haneul whenever he can, but tonight that isn’t possible. Tonight Yunho has other duties and Changmin’s small smile as he leaves reminds the prince that the feast will end and he will have to take his new husband to bed.

If Jaejoong notices Yunho’s sudden nervousness he doesn’t say, but he does scoot a little closer on his cushion so their shoulders brush if Yunho moves more than a few millimeters. He’s tempted to hold his breath because the contact makes his skin burn. 

It’s not boding well for his sanity.

His stomach is in knots when they finally stand. They bow to Yunho’s father, then to Jaejoong’s parents, to the court still milling about the hall, eating and dancing, and then they leave. Jaejoong’s fingers rest in the crook of Yunho’s elbow and he seems genuinely interested in his surroundings as Yunho leads him through the castle towards his chambers. _Their_ chambers, now. Yunho had spent a few days clearing out the last of Ara’s belongings to make room for Jaejoong’s, wondering if it would be enough room, if Jaejoong was someone that was going to require a lot of maintenance. 

Yunho’s fast realizing that he doesn’t mind.

They don’t talk at all, not until Yunho opens the door to his rooms and then locks it behind him. Jaejoong doesn’t seem phased at all, immediately beginning to explore the area, peek into the closets and drawers, flicking on the lights. His smile brightens considerably when he sees the jacuzzi in the bathroom.

“Do you like it?” Yunho finally asks.

“That depends. Will I be allowed to redecorate?”

It’s not that bad, Yunho thinks, but he honestly doesn’t care. “If you want. If it will make you happy.”

Jaejoong cocks his head. “It would.” He takes a few steps forward. “Did you make room for my things?”

“Is it not enough space?”

“No,” Jaejoong replies immediately, “it’s not.”

Yunho blinks. Stumbles. “Well. We can. Always make the closet bigger.”

Jaejoong’s nearly nose to nose with him, now. Yunho’s looking down at him and he notices the perfect slope of Jaejoong’s cheeks, the birthmark tucked underneath his chin, the pretty curve to his mouth. 

“Why are you nervous?” Jaejoong asks.

Yunho swallows. “I—I just.” _You’re enthralling. You’re so pretty and I had wanted to kiss you in the kitchen and I had wanted to kiss you in the great hall before we were even married and I want to kiss you right now but I don’t want to seem like a total jerk with only one thing on my mind_. 

Jaejoong seems to have a little more courage than Yunho because he smiles, reaches up to cup Yunho’s cheek, wrap his fingers around the back of Yunho’s neck and tug him down so their lips brush, ever so slightly. “There,” Jaejoong says, “was that making you nervous?”

“A little,” Yunho admits. 

“Haven’t you kissed men before?”

“I have,” Yunho says, “but—nothing more than that.”

Jaejoong couldn’t have known that, but he smiles like he had been expecting it. Was Yunho that obvious? It didn’t matter—doesn’t matter—because Jaejoong’s guiding Yunho’s hands around him and coaxing him down once more more a longer kiss, a more substantial one, that Yunho only breaks when he runs out of air.

“Don’t worry,” Jaejoong murmurs, “I’ll teach you everything.”

It isn’t particularly romantic. They know nothing about each other, after all, and in the back of Yunho’s mind is the knowledge that they have to do this tonight, they have to consummate their marriage for it to be recognized. For tonight, this is a duty.

But it’s still wonderful. Yunho’s still so aroused, still a little overwhelmed as Jaejoong guides him, slides hands all over Yunho’s body before leaning back to work himself open, lube dribbling all over their skin. It’s incredibly hot, though not as much as watching Jaejoong settle himself down onto Yunho’s cock, watch his muscles flex with the effort, his breath hitch from all the sensations. Yunho’s overwhelmed, dizzy with the way Jaejoong moves, with how he feels around Yunho, and god, but he’s beautiful. Yunho would have to be blind to not see it, and he reaches out to out to pull Jaejoong closer, to maneuver them so Yunho can kiss Jaejoong, can suck on that birthmark, can try to please Jaejoong the way he’s pleasing Yunho. 

Jaejoong clearly knows exactly what he’s doing. 

“Touch me,” he commands, “touch me, please,” and Yunho has to obey. He can barely manage it with Jaejoong swiveling his hips, grinding down onto Yunho’s body, and he tries to last, tries not to come until Jaejoong has. But Jaejoong’s movements are getting more frantic, his forehead falling onto Yunho’s shoulder as Yunho works his hand between them. 

Jaejoong shuddering into a climax around him is what finally does it for Yunho, the sight of Jaejoong’s pleasure overloading his body sending him over the edge and Yunho loses himself for a moment, coming back to Jaejoong kissing him, smiling as he pets back his sweaty bangs and wipes him down with a wet cloth.

“Not so bad, right?” he teases. “Not awkward at all.”

“Pretty good,” Yunho allows, and they laugh, Jaejoong leaning in a little to press a kiss to Yunho’s mouth. He’s blushing, looks a little unsure and Yunho isn’t sure why but he finds himself a little relieved. Maybe because it’s like they’re finally on even footing. “Don’t be nervous.”

The blush deepens.

“I want to at least be friends.”

Jaejoong smiles. “Me too.”

And maybe he wants a little something more. He’d certainly like to do this again. But now’s probably not the time to talk about that. He should just revel in what they did and worry about everything that comes after this later.

 

— 

 

Yunho wakes to the sound of persistent knocking and something soft and sweet-smelling pressing against his nose and invading his dreams.

Jaejoong. Jaejoong’s curled into him, both of them still in the same position as they’d fallen asleep in last night. They’d ended up taking a very quick shower, after discovering come in Yunho’s hair (and laughing about it for a good five minutes,) and Yunho had laid out thick blankets on the floor because the sheets were quite gross.

The knock comes again and Jaejoong stirs, his cheek squished adorably as he pouts and starts to rouse. Yunho extricates himself quietly, but Jaejoong’s blinking blearily as Yunho heads for the door.

It’s Changmin, with a very grumpy Haneul held in his arms. Yunho takes him automatically. “Sorry,” Changmin breathes, “I’m so sorry but he didn’t really sleep well and he won’t eat. It’s like he knew I couldn’t come and get you.”

“It’s fine. I was going to come and get him soon anyway.”

“Appa!” Haneul says, and clings to Yunho’s neck.

Yunho takes the bowl of food from Changmin’s hands as well as Haneul’s teddy bear and waves his servant away. “Get some rest. If anyone asks, we’ll be down for lunch. Probably.”

Changmin manages a sleepy bow before he stumbles away.

“You were supposed to behave for Changmin,” Yunho scolds gently, even though he knows his son is too young to really comprehend. Haneul just laughs and says, “ _Appa_ ,” like he means _I wanted you to feed me_ , as if it’s obvious that he’d be upset that his father couldn’t feed him for two meals in a row. Yunho just sighs.

Jaejoong’s awake, watching them carefully, as if trying to figure out if he should say something, but Yunho saves him the trouble. He wants Haneul in a better mood before he notices Jaejoong there, and he sits his son in his lap, facing away from Jaejoong and fastens a bib on him before he starts feeding him. Haneul gets excited when he eats, and usually makes a mess, but maybe because he’s tired, he remains relatively clean. He eats the applesauce and soft fruits Changmin had painstakingly cut up for him, and after those are gone, Yunho sets a few cheerios in front of him, while he wipes his face and hands carefully. 

Once the cereal is gone, Yunho picks him up and brings him to the blankets, where Jaejoong is now sitting up and watching them both. Haneul immediately shies away when he sees Jaejoong, arms going back around Yunho’s neck refusing to sit on the cushions when Yunho tries to put him there.

“Hello, Haneul,” Jaejoong says, leaning in just a little, so he’s in Haneul’s entire field of vision. 

“Haneul,” Yunho instructs, “can you greet Jaejoong?”

Haneul’s mumbled something that sounds like hello, once or twice, but only to people he already knows. Still he understands what Yunho wants of him, and he gives Jaejoong a very tiny smile, most of it hidden in Yunho’s shoulder, before his thumb goes straight into his mouth. It’s the best they’re going to get and Yunho stands. His stomach is growling and he’s pretty sure Jaejoong’s hungry as well, so he picks up the phone in his room and dials the kitchen with instructions to bring up breakfast for two. 

To his surprise, Haneul starts to giggle and Yunho’s about to turn around before it occurs to to him that Jaejoong must be making faces at Haneul. The idea makes him inexplicably happy and he pretends to be on the phone longer than he actually is. 

 

— 

 

Their first day is spent in meetings. Jaejoong signing documents to become a citizen of Yunho’s country and vice versa. They sign their marriage licenses with Changmin as one witness and Jaejoong’s manservant Yoochun as the other. 

They have a press conference, holding hands in front of a sea of reporters that hadn’t been allowed into the hall yesterday, and smile for fifteen minutes straight as pictures are taken.

No, they hadn’t met before yesterday, Yunho answers, thinking a little guiltily about their kitchen rendezvous.

Yes, Haneul’s really lovely, Jaejoong answers, truly the spitting image of Yunho.

No, they haven’t really thought about a honeymoon, Yunho answers, and just the idea sends his heart into overdrive.

Yes, the palace is beautiful, Jaejoong answers, but Yunho can see the longing in his eyes that can only mean he misses home.

Jaejoong’s a pro at this, smiling sweetly so the cameras flash at him, words carefully formed so as to not cause any controversy or confusion. Yunho’s impressed, though he supposes he should have expected this. Jaejoong’s a prince too, in another country.

“Can you give us a kiss?” Someone shouts out, just as they’re about to disappear behind a door.

Yunho’s brain freezes, but Jaejoong’s laughing, tugging Yunho’s head down and kissing him just this side of passionate. Yunho hopes he looks happy and not utterly shocked, remembering at the last second to cup Jaejoong’s cheek and kiss back because otherwise the rumors would run rampant.

And of course, because he _wants_ to kiss Jaejoong back, even if the entire world is watching.

 

— 

 

There really isn’t enough room for all of Jaejoong’s things. 

“We’ll expand the closet,” Yunho promises. It’s already the largest in the castle, but if it’s for Jaejoong, Yunho will find a way to make it bigger. “I’ll get in touch with the architecture team in the morning.”

“No rush,” Jaejoong says, “it’s not like I can use everything right away.”

It’s implied that he will eventually be using it all, though, and Yunho resolves to get the expansion put in as soon as possible. He aims to please in all things.

They don’t have time to talk until late that night, after dinner with state officials and Haneul’s long since been put to bed. Yunho has wine and fruit and cheese brought up to that, in the event of awkward pauses, they can drink or eat.

Maybe he should have known better, but sitting with Jaejoong and getting to know him is anything but awkward. Jaejoong tells him about his own country, his sisters and their husbands, his nieces that he desperately misses. Yunho watches with some amusement as Jaejoong starts on his third glass of wine before Yunho even finishes his first. But he doesn’t say anything, happy to listen to Jaejoong talk about his life.

“Ask me something,” Jaejoong demands.

His hand lands on Yunho’s thigh, his face dangerously close to Yunho’s and the prince concludes that alcohol makes his new husband very clingy. Yunho can’t say that he minds.

“Are you homesick?”

“Some,” Jaejoong answers, immediately, “yes. But you’re not a terrible person and I do like it here. I’ll survive.”

“You looked—during the press conference earlier you looked so sad.”

Jaejoong fingers the stem of his wine glass for a moment. “I was. I will be, I think, for awhile. But I’m here because I want to be. No one forced me, Yunho. I do want to be friends, I want this treaty to last. I don’t intend on giving up.”

Silence does descend then, for a little while, though it’s not awkward. They are with their own thoughts for awhile, their own memories and resolves, before Yunho finds the courage to ask, tentatively, “Did you have someone back home? To love.”

He would have been fine if Jaejoong had chosen not to answer, or said that maybe those sort of stories should wait until they know each other better. He thinks Jaejoong isn’t going to say anything at all, but then he downs the rest of his wine and says, quietly, “I did.”

Yunho reaches for the wine bottle and pours Jaejoong another glass. 

“It wasn’t—official, or anything. We didn’t go out in public. He was—well. It was Yoochun’s brother. Yoohwan.”

For a second, Yunho imagines being romantically involved with one of Changmin’s sisters and his stomach automatically recoils in fear. Royalty or not, Changmin would skewer him. “He was okay with that?”

“Yoochun was the one that made us go out on a date. It wasn’t even that serious. We had a good time together but—I knew it wouldn’t last. My father had always maintained he would marry me off to someone to form an alliance. So we stopped it a year ago, before we could get too attached.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Yoohwan was sweet but he was never someone I imagined loving forever. We went into it agreeing on that.”

“And your sister is heir, right?”

“Yes. Not exactly what you do, here, I know.”

Jaejoong’s country is a bit more progressive in that sense. Yunho’s country has only ever named male heirs, but for years now, Jaejoong’s family has just handed the crown to the eldest child, regardless of their gender. They still have half the royal genes, after all, and so long as the children take the royal name of Kim, what does it matter? Yunho thinks it’s lovely.

“What about you,” Jaejoong asks, “did you love Ara?”

The name jars Yunho for a second, because hardly anyone spoke her name to him, referring to her as the Crown Princess or the Late Lady Go. After he gets over the shock he finds himself pleased that Jaejoong is okay with bringing her up.

“We were friends,” Yunho says. “I didn’t have anyone else, then, and we both wanted to try and make it work. When she—on the operating table, as she was dying, holding Haneul before she passed out—she said I love you for the first time. I think maybe in that small moment I loved her back. That one minute we had as a family was wonderful, truly.”

“You don’t have to talk about it. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Yunho realizes a moment too late, after Jaejoong reaches up to cup his cheek, that a few tears had escaped him. Jaejoong wipes them away before the prince can. “It’s fine. You should know what happened. Someone will inevitably ask you about it.”

Still, it’s difficult to remember. He doesn’t think about the incident often, and people seem to avoid asking questions about it. Part of him is a little relieved he now has someone willing to listen.

“Was it birth complications?”

“That’s what they said. She was fine all through the pregnancy but then labor started early and everything that could go wrong in a delivery did. Nothing went correctly, even the doctor she had been seeing up until then had fallen ill a few hours before she went into labor. It was as if they entire world conspired to end her life.”

“Oh, Yunho.” Now Jaejoong is the one pouring wine and Yunho accepts it gratefully.

“Some day, Haneul will ask about her. I don’t know what I’ll say. “

“There’s nothing wrong with what you just told me.”

“You think?”

“I know,” Jaejoong assure him, “that’s all you’ll need to say.”

—

Memories from the night are hazy, as Yunho wakes. Jaejoong’s passed out beside him in bed and Yunho vaguely remembers having to lift him onto it, after they’d had one glass of wine too many. But there’s a warmth in his chest, that comes after sharing secrets with someone, and Yunho revels in it a moment, before finally getting up to shower and dress.

Jaejoong’s still sleeping, by the time Yunho’s ready to head to his meeting, and he squats so their faces are level. His husband’s face is squished into his pillow, cheek mushed and lips slightly pursed: adorable. Yunho strokes at his hair until Jaejoong rouses.

“Hey. I have to go. Meetings all day, but I’ll have time for lunch if you want.”

“‘Kay,” Jaejoong murmurs.

“I imagine you’ll be able to keep yourself busy with all this unpacking.”

“Mm.”

“When you get hungry, the kitchen’s number is by the phone. Changmin’s cell is programmed in as well.”

“And yours?”

“I wrote it down. But I don’t answer during meetings.”

“Noted.”

Yunho hasn’t stopped running his fingers through Jaejoong’s hair; he wonders if he could get away with a goodbye kiss without making things awkward. Probably not. He settles for brushing Jaejoong’s cheek with his knuckles, quick but gentle. “See you later.”

He doesn’t dare look back, as he closes the door, too afraid of what he’ll see in Jaejoong’s expression, too afraid of what he’ll want to do if he stays any longer. Either he’s going crazy or he’s incredibly lucky, because he’s pretty sure no arranged marriage begins this well.

It’s extremely difficult to focus. The ministers and advisors speak, but Yunho barely hears them, Jaejoong’s sleepy face and half smile floating in his memory and distracting him at every turn. His father gives him a few curious frowns, but thankfully doesn’t say anything, not even when the two of them walk down to lunch, discussing which officials they’d love to sack; if only they weren’t elected.

Jaejoong’s waiting for him, looking much less sleepy and a lot more sexy. He has the tiniest bit of eyeliner and Yunho wonders if his new husband wears it often or if he thinks this is a special occasion. Yunho should probably ask, but he’s not brave enough to do it in front of anyone. He is brave enough to take Jaejoong’s hand in greeting though, and it’s not just because there are people watching them, curious as to how they interact. He doesn’t at all mind when Jaejoong threads their fingers together and doesn’t move away.

“You look nice,” Yunho says, and means it. Jaejoong’s not dressed in a suit like Yunho, just jeans and a shirt that Yunho’s pretty sure is designer, and he’s gorgeous. He’d probably look fabulous in anything. 

“I wasn’t sure if I needed to wear a suit or something.”

“It’s fine,” Yunho assures him. “Wear whatever you’d like.”

Yoochun’s standing off to the side. They hadn’t been officially introduced yet and Yunho takes the initiative, going over to shake Jaejoong’s servant’s hand and give him his best smile. “Has Changmin been helpful showing you around the palace? Or is he ignoring you?”

“He’s been great,” Yoochun assures him.

“Sometimes his vision can get a little narrow. Feel free to kick him in the ass if he neglects you.”

“And whose fault is that?”

Changmin comes up behind them, Haneul perched on his hip. He stays there for two second until he notices Yunho and his face brightens, arms reaching out and Yunho catches him before he spills out onto the floor. “Appa!”

“My lovely Haneul.”

“Appa.” Haneul kisses his cheek, making Yunho smile, and then he turns to look at Jaejoong. He points at Jaejoong, as if to say, _he’s still here?_

“Say hello,” Yunho directs.

“Haneul,” Jaejoong coos, stepping in close, “can I have a kiss too?”

Yunho actually holds his breath. It could go either way, really, depending on his son’s mood. He’s been known to deny Yunho kisses if he’s grumpy enough. But luck is on their side, apparently, because after Haneul pauses a second, he leans forward and kisses Jaejoong’s cheek quick enough for it to almost not count.

Yunho should praise him, but he’s a little overwhelmed, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, and he can only hug his son tighter.

“Thank you,” Jaejoong says, “now I feel better. Your kisses must be magic.”

Haneul seems to like that idea a lot.

Yunho decides he likes _Jaejoong_ a lot.

— 

After a week of being married, following days of unpacking and getting used to each other, Yunho finally decides he’s probably never going to have enough courage, never quite feel that the timing is right, and he takes a leap of faith.

Jaejoong is reading a novel in bed, something that has him biting his lip red in suspense and subsequently breaking Yunho’s ability to control himself any longer. He’s not sure how receptive Jaejoong’s going to be, but if he thinks too hard, or worries, he’s going to lose his nerve. 

He plucks the book from Jaejoong’s hands, folding a page over to mark his place, and says, before Jaejoong can think too hard about it, “I’m going to kiss you.”

He waits half a second for Jaejoong to push him away, if he wants, because one sided kisses are no fun and Yunho’s a _gentleman_ , or at least tries to be, and then leans in once he’s sure there’s no objection.

Had Jaejoong been waiting? Had he thought Yunho didn’t want this or that he did want it, but wasn’t brave enough? It doesn’t matter, now, as their lips brush once, twice, and then Yunho cups the nape of Jaejoong’s neck and decides to never let go.

Jaejoong kisses like a dream, a fact Yunho had already known, but now gets to experience slowly, fully, without the weight of any other expectations. No wedding, no press, no _duties_ , just the slow drag of tongues and the pounding of their hearts.

He has to keep himself from wandering, from trailing kisses across Jaejoong’s cheek and down his throat.

“How long have you been waiting to do that?” Jaejoong asks. His smile is brilliant against the flush of his cheeks. 

“A week,” Yunho says, knowing Jaejoong understand that he means, _when we woke up, when we were done with duties and consummation, from then._

Jaejoong wraps his arms around Yunho’s neck, “You can feel free to kiss me whenever you want.”

So Yunho does. He kisses Jaejoong until he can’t breathe, tries not to think about other things he’d really like to do that come after kissing, especially since he’s already had a taste of those as well. Now is not the time, but he’s sure it will come. Soon, hopefully.

— 

Another week, in which Yunho learns that Jaejoong likes his food really spicy and has a tiny obsession with rock bands. Yunho admits he used to dance and spends a few humiliating moments trying to remember steps while Jaejoong laughs.

Haneul gets increasingly comfortable around Jaejoong. He first allows Jaejoong to hold him during a ribbon cutting ceremony for a memorial erected in a national park. Yunho is failing miserably at trying to balance his son and the giant scissors he has to use, when Jaejoong shuffles forward and coaxes Haneul into his arms.

Yunho is nearly blinded by the flashes that go off in those few seconds and he just barely remembers to not gape. Surprise at his husband holding his son would not look good. So he smiles and pretends that this isn’t the first time it’s happened, turning back to his business at hand. Ten minutes later, after shaking hands and talking to the press, he glances back at Jaejoong to find his son fast asleep, thumb tucked in his mouth, drool leaking out onto Jaejoong’s very expensive shirt. Yunho will have to buy him a new one.

He wakes just in time for lunch, and when he makes himself comfortable on Jaejoong’s lap, Yunho knows there’s no going back. “Are you okay with feeding him?” he asks Jaejoong.

Jaejoong raises an eyebrow. “Yes. Are you?”

Yunho just barely manages to keep his smile from turning into an embarrassingly huge grin. “You have no idea.” 

“Appa!” Haneul says, pointing to the food on the table.

“Jaejoong’s going to feed you,” Yunho says, “can you say his name, at least? Jaejoong.”

Haneul looks offended that Yunho would ask him to speak instead of feeding him. He points at Jaejoong’s face as if to say, I know who he is. He’s holding me.

“That’s right. Say Jaejoong,” Yunho insists, slowly.

Haneul huffs. “Aeoo,” he says, sticks his finger into Jaejoong’s cheek as Jaejoong laughs. “Aeoo!”

“I can’t tell if you’re leaving out the consonants just to irritate me or if you actually can’t say them yet.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Jaejoong says, “I like it. He can call me Aeoo if he wants. It’s sweet.”

“Aeoo!” Haneul points to the food still being served. 

Yunho gives up. Jaejoong’s looks so happy, cutting up tiny pieces of fruit and bread for Haneul to eat, finds all the correct, age appropriate treats and even coaxing him to drink some juice out of a cup. It makes holding conversation with other people quite impossible. 

They take a tour of the monument after they finish eating, and Changmin walks ahead holding Haneul’s hand as he totters. Yunho decides to take this opportunity to hold Jaejoong’s hand. The listen attentively to the tour guide, and Yunho is hyper aware of the news stations that were allowed to accompany them and film this portion of the day. He’s pretty sure they’re filming his and Jaejoong’s intertwined hands more than they are the monument himself but it only makes him grip tighter. He’s very glad Changmin had thought to give him pre-determined questions because he can barely focus on anything once Jaejoong’s thumb starts to trace Yunho’s knuckles.

It ends in time for Yunho to rush to his next meeting, and squeezes Jaejoong’s hand goodbye, kisses his son and rushes off on the heels of his father. He looks back once, stomach flipping as he sees Haneul toddling over to Jaejoong as fast as he can, with his arms raised. 

It’s so sweet, so perfect, and Yunho has a very, very difficult time continuing on his way.

He finds out when he gets back late that evening that Jaejoong had taken Haneul for the remainder of the day. Jaejoong had spent it unpacking the last of his boxes and when Yunho walks into his room there’s only a few left.

“I hear you got along well,” Yunho says, after swinging his son around and then letting him back down on the ground.

“Well, Changmin was making eyes at Yoochun after you left so I thought I’d lend him a helping hand.”

“ _Really_?”

“Discreetly,” Jaejoong promises, “but Yoochun spent all yesterday telling me about how he really loves staring at Changmin’s legs and I’m kind of sick of hearing about it. So when I realized Changmin was staring just as much, I figured I’d push them along.”

Yunho’s heart is soaring. Jaejoong’s good with his son, cares about his servant enough to meddle in his relationships, and he’s just…perfect. He can’t even help himself. He has to kiss Jaejoong. Right this second. He leans in to do just that, but stops when Jaejoong lets out a terrified little yelp and dives for Haneul.

“Aeoo!”

The box his son is patting doesn’t seem to be dangerous, but Jaejoong’s shoving it away with one foot as he lifts Haneul into his arms and says, “You don’t need to open that one, Haneul. Thank you for trying to help, though. How about we unpack the other one? That’s just the last of my books.”

“Aeoo,” Haneul sighs, looking at the box with a pout. But he goes willingly, lifting books out and scattering them on the floor.

“Did you bring a collection of knives? Or guns?” Yunho asks, “Should I be worried about being stabbed?”

“It’s not knives.”

Jaejoong’s not looking at him. Yunho frowns, because he’s totally been joking, there are plenty of things that are not safe for one years olds which aren’t knives. Then he notices that Jaejoong’s blushing. That doesn’t happen often, unless they’re kissing and then it’s really more of a flush than anything else. 

He goes for the box before Jaejoong can stop him, lifting the lid and peeking inside. Curiosity has always been a struggle for him.

Jaejoong lets out a strangled whimper of embarrassment as Yunho stares. 

“Kim Jaejoong. Is this a box of sex toys?”

That is exactly what it is. Sex toys and lube and condoms and _Jesus Christ_ that’s a huge assortment of cock rings. Isn’t one cock ring like any other? Yunho puts the lid back on before Haneul can toddle over.

“Have lots of plans, do you?” Yunho asks, trying very hard not to laugh. Jaejoong’s covering most of his face with his hands, and thankfully, Haneul hasn’t noticed anything, too immersed in using the paperbacks as building blocks.

“I couldn’t leave them at home,” Jaejoong wails.

Yunho laughs. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Don’t look at me,” Jaejoong says, turning around and wrapping his arms around himself, “just ignore me and forget you saw anything.”

It’s definitely an opportunity. Yunho doesn’t want to overstep his bounds but he doesn’t want Jaejoong to be embarrassed either. He sits behind his husband and lays a hand on his shoulder. When he isn’t pushed away, Yunho slides his arms around Jaejoong, fits him in between his legs very gently presses his lips to Jaejoong’s neck. “I don’t care that you have all of that,” he says, “quite the opposite. In fact, I’m rather interested in you showing me what every single thing in that box does.”

Jaejoong’s breath hitches, there’s no denying it, and Yunho kisses his cheek, thumbs his hipbone.

“No pressure,” he promises. But he wants Jaejoong to know, wants him to realize Yunho _desires_ to be with him.

They sit quietly after that, their pulses racing, each with their own thoughts as Haneul builds a wall out of books.

— 

A month into their marriage, their days are spent in meetings and public appearances, and nights spent exchanging careful kisses (and sometimes not so careful.) Jaejoong fits into Yunho’s life easily, wins over Haneul, and quite honestly, wins over the entire nation. The people love him. The clothes he’s seen wearing fly off the shelves, the books he’s seen reading become instant best sellers. 

There are inevitable comparisons to Ara, of course, but Jaejoong handles them with impeccable grace. Yunho’s incredibly proud and decides, one night, it’s time.

After all, Jaejoong has a box, and they’ve been getting pretty hands-y with their kissing lately. 

Jaejoong’s reading again, though this time on an electric device. He’s in a t-shirt and boxers, and he looks up when Yunho approaches, tugging off his tie. “Hey. You’re back early.”

“Yeah.”

The kiss is easy, almost routine now, though no less thrilling. “Jaejoong-ah,” Yunho starts. He fidgets. 

“Mm?”

“Teach me something else.”

Jaejoong blinks. “What?”

“You said…you’d teach me. Everything. So teach me something else.”

There’s a horrifying space of five or so heartbeats, that Yunho counts with increasing amounts of dread before Jaejoong smiles, sets aside his reader, and climbs into Yunho’s lap so he can kiss him. 

“Thought you’d never ask,” Jaejoong says as Yunho gives in to his burning desire to suck marks down his throat without caring how inappropriate that will look the next day. Jaejoong pushes at his suit coat, his shirt and belt, and he’s kicking off his pants as Jaejoong lifts off his own clothing. 

It’s so different from their wedding night. They know one another a little more now, have had this boiling under their skin for a whole month and it’s overwhelming to finally submit to it. 

“You do not need lessons,” Jaejoong gasps, after Yunho had produced a bottle of lube. He’s got three fingers curled into Jaejoong in all the right places and having his husband at his mercy is making Yunho wonder if he’ll be able to keep a handle on himself long enough to get his cock inside Jaejoong body.

“You taught me so well that first time,” Yunho says, lifting one of Jaejoong’s legs onto his shoulder as he reaches for a condom. “But I admit, I may have looked a few things up online.”

“Good for the internet,” Jaejoong says, and Yunho kisses his calf encouragingly. “Now get in me.”

It’s different, than with a girl. Anything he could have thought he had been prepared for dies after half a second because he’s overwhelmed with _Jaejoong_ surrounding him, arms around his neck and wet, velvet heat slicking his cock. He can’t think of anything except to make sure that with every snap of his hips, Jaejoong’s gasping in pleasure, moaning against the obscene noises their bodies are making. 

Yunho’s body is singing, legs trembling as he holds himself just so, throbbing because Jaejoong’s so goddamn vocal, starting to beg him to go faster, landing wet, messy kisses on his face as he gasps about how good Yunho’s cock feels, how he’s being fucking split apart, _moremoremore_ right there, fuck, and _feels so good, wanted this for so long, fuck pleasedothatagain_. But it’s not a one way street and as much as Jaejoong shudders, he rocks, hot and tight on Yunho, meeting every thrust as his heels dig into Yunho’s ass.

He finally shuts up when Yunho grabs his cock, twists his hand around him, thumbs the slit, slick with precome, and Jaejoong’s spine arches, mouth caught in between searching for air and wanting to cry out. 

“Come,” Yunho coaxes, voice hoarse, “come Jaejoong, I want to see it. I want to see you come. Do it. Do it, now.”

Yunho’s hair nearly gets pulled from his head as Jaejoong splatters between them and Yunho can’t survive the clench of muscles around his cock. He collapses, fucking them both through their tremors until sensitively has him slipping out of Jaejoong’s body and shifting up to claim a kiss.

“Not so bad, right?” he teases.

Jaejoong laughs, stretches languorously, and Yunho gets a good look at the hickey he’s left on Jaejoong’s neck. “Ah, that’s going to garner some gossip.” He kisses it, quite pleased.

“Well, we’re married. I’d rather have rumors of wild sex than separate beds, or something.”

“Me too. Though I’m not sure my parents would agree.”

“You’re parents are surprisingly traditional for people that allowed their son to marry another man.”

Yunho turns Jaejoong onto his side so he can land a more proper kiss. “Are we really going to talk about my parents right now?”

“No, we’re not. Are we going to stay up here on the bed for another round or are you going to fall asleep on me?”

Yunho lays back against the pillows, pets Jaejoong’s hair even as his husband straddles him. “Give me ten minutes. After all, we didn’t even open up your box.”

“Grandpa,” Jaejoong accuses, and starts to kiss down Yunho’s chest, not minding the sweat and, Yunho notes, with a tad bit of fascination, licking up the come that’s slowly sliding down his abs. 

“Oh,” he breathes. His dick twitches.

Jaejoong grins. “That’s what I thought.”

— 

“So,” Changmin begins, before Yunho can even greet him, “Haneul was fussing pretty bad last night. I took him to see you, since that helped the last time but imagine my surprise when I discovered you were already _quite_ busy.”

Yunho chokes on air. He can hear Jaejoong sniggering behind him, as he plays airplane with some vegetables that Haneul had refused to eat.

“Now, I’m quite pleased, of course,” Changmin continues, as Yunho hacks up a lung, “but, I was a bit unsure as to what to tell Haneul. Thankfully he’s young and has already forgotten.”

Yunho gulps down an entire glass of water. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Changmin’s face softens, his embarrassment apparently past and he says, “I’m happy. Really. I’m glad you like each other. I just wanted to make sure you knew in case Haneul remembered. But also because I’m sure I wasn’t the only one that heard you.”

“As I said last night,” Jaejoong butts in, “I’d rather have those sorts of rumors than ones of us not getting along.”

Changmin smiles. “As well you should. If you don’t need anything else from me, sire, I have other duties to attend.”

“Of course.”

Yunho doesn’t see Changmin bow his way out, his head thunking onto the low breakfast table in utter shame. 

“At least the hickey will be less embarrassing now,” Jaejoong says.

“Icky!” Haneul says. He doesn’t mean the vegetables, because Jaejoong’s gotten him to eat all of those.

It could be worse. But it’s hard to see that, when all he can feel is the heat of his cheeks, the words the two of them as moaned to each other flooding back into Yunho’s memory, even as Jaejoong comes to sit next to him, Haneul happy to roam around the room unsteadily, amusing himself. 

“It’s not so bad,” Jaejoong says, nudging Yunho with his elbow. An arm goes around his middle, lips press against his cheek, and then Jaejoong whispers against his ear, “I guess next time you’ll just have to gag me.”

— 

Yunho’s pretty sure this marriage is not how all arranged marriages go. It’s certainly not how it had been with Ara. He feels close to Jaejoong, after only a month, and he hopes it a sign of good things and that the passion will not burn out (though he can’t ever imagine that happening, honestly.)

As his husband (they decided on Consort as an official title, now always introduced as Crown Prince and his Consort or Crown Prince and Prince Consort or some other variation of that,) Jaejoong does have duties. Charity events, presiding over the inner court, attending meetings when Yunho is not able. He excels at it all, but still has free time, still has a need to do something for himself.

“What did Ara do?” Jaejoong asks him one night.

“Gardening,” Yunho answers, “the landscaping is as magnificent as it is because of her.”

For a moment, Jaejoong’s silent, and then, “I really don’t want to do that.”

“That’s fine. You’re not her and no one in their right mind expects you to be. You can do whatever you want. Do you have any ideas?”

Silence follows, that Yunho can’t hope to interpret before Jaejoong says tentatively, “I do, but I want to mull them over a little more.”

“Okay. Take your time.”

It goes without saying that lots of people will have to approve an public activity for Jaejoong to pursue. It also goes without saying that Yunho’s more than willing to strong arm anyone into agreeing. Not everyone had liked the idea of Ara’s green thumb but Yunho had shut them down quick enough. He’d be more than happy to do that for Jaejoong as well.

Regardless, Yunho likes that Jaejoong has free time; it gives him an excuse to bow out of his meetings. Most everyone likes the idea of them spending time together, and not just because the country doesn’t want to lose another future monarch.

Jaejoong goes back to his book, Yunho to his notes for a meeting the next day and they remain like that, thighs and shoulders pressed together in bed as the night gets later. Yunho’s heart is so full it’s difficult to want to sleep, to want this moment of quiet comfortableness between them to end. Eventually, he resigns himself to a shower.

“I’ll listen for Haneul,” Jaejoong promises.

The baby monitor had been quiet all evening—a small miracle—and Yunho takes the quickest shower of his memory. He would really love to have a few decent moments to give Jaejoong a kiss (or two or five,) before he falls asleep.

So he’s slightly put out when he’s drying off his hair with a towel and Jaejoong is no where to be seen, his book abandoned on the bed. Where had he gone? Yunho panics for half a second before he realizes there are noises coming out of the baby monitor and belatedly notices the door that connects his chambers to Haneul’s room is open.

Haneul had woken screaming. Yunho can tell because his baby boy is hiccuping for breath and his face is red and snot and tears are leaking out all over Jaejoong’s shoulder. It’s definitely his nightmare cry. But Haneul’s clinging to Jaejoong, allowing him to hold tight and rock him back and forth. Yunho can’t hear what’s being said but as the seconds tick by, Haneul calms and he curls into Jaejoong like Yunho’s only ever seen his son do with Yunho himself or Changmin. The worries Yunho hadn’t even realized he’d had about Haneul truly liking Jaejoong (and vice versa) melt away.

— 

“I have a questions for you,” Jaejoong says, after they’d left Haneul with Changmin and fucked so hard in the shower neither of them could stand for a good half hour. Now they’re curled up by the fire on the floor, blankets tucked around them as they go about their nightly reading. “I was looking at your social media accounts yesterday. You don’t really use them unless you have an announcement, do you?”

Yunho raises an eyebrow over a document. “Why would I bother?”

“Do you know you have millions of followers? More than any other royalty? Besides me, of course.”

Yunho hadn’t even known Jaejoong had…whatever it is he has. Social media whatever. Technology. Words that Yunho doesn’t concern himself with because they only cause scandals and he can’t be bothered to learn how to use any of it. But Jaejoong looks like he has an agenda. Yunho puts down his papers. “What is your point?”

“My point is that people are interested in you, Yunho. Interested in _us_.

“And?”

“And why don’t you post pictures? Or thoughts?”

 _Do I admit I don’t really know how or do I say something about not having time?_ Both are probably bad choices, though painfully true. “The PR team does everything,” Yunho eventually says.

“Yes, I know. I talked to them about this already.”

Yunho is getting a very bad feeling. “Why do I suddenly feel utter dread?” 

Jaejoong _laughs_. “Come here. Let me show you.”

Yunho doesn’t understand it. He doesn’t really want to understand it, but because it’s Jaejoong and Yunho wants to make Jaejoong happy, he listens. Besides, there are a lot of very cute selcas that Jaejoong is showing him, in the midst of all the internet jargon and Yunho can certainly appreciate that.

“You’re very attractive,” Yunho says, cutting Jaejoong off mid-sentence, “and I like all of these wonderful pictures and I can see why so many people are stalking you, or following you, or whatever. But there is honestly no room in my brain for this.”

“I know,” Jaejoong says, and pats Yunho’s cheek as he frowns, “that’s why I’m going to take them over. It’s not going to be my _thing_ that I do. My work. But for the time being, while I plan a little more, I’m going to do this. After all, I majored in public relations. I know how to talk. And I have an abundance of very cute pictures of the three of us on my phone.”

That takes a moment to sink in. “Wait you—no. Absolutely not. No pictures of Haneul anywhere.”

“Just a few.”

“No.”

“Yunho, you need to be accessible to your people.”

“I am in the public eye plenty.”

“As a prince. Never without a hair out of place. Infallible. And that’s fine. But you should show them you’re still human. You should show them how much you adore your son. People want to see the two of you together. _Us_ together. We always have to have security because we draw immense crowds when we go out, and it’s not always safe. But this. We can do this. Not instead of royal trips or walks or outings, but in addition to them. Pictures of you being a father. Pictures of you playing together. Pictures of the two of us.”

Yunho’s not entirely sure why the idea makes him so nervous. He realizes belatedly he’s gripping Jaejoong’s hand very hard and he lets go, a little embarrassed.

“It’s hard, I know. You want to keep Haneul safe. You don’t want everyone prying into your life. I understand that. But posting a picture or two will make people very happy. And you don’t have to tell them anything you don’t want to tell them. ”

He makes a very persuasive argument. Still, Yunho’s uneasy and silent as Jaejoong scrolls through the pictures on his computer. “Like this one. This is a really nice one that I think people would like.”

It’s one they’d taken a few days ago, of the three of them together. Yunho has his arm around Jaejoong and his nose in close to his cheek like he’s about to kiss it (he was,) with Jaejoong grinning at the camera and Haneul in Jaejoong’s lap, smiling and reaching up for the camera (the phone,) in delight.

“I will be running this account. Not the PR team. Not you, unless you want to contribute. Nothing official here, nothing royal. Just…just a family that cares for one another.”

The choice of words is deliberate. They’re not in love, not yet. Though Yunho sees this thing they have, these feelings for one another turning into something strong and serious. He’s not bothered by that. But the word family…

“Sorry,” Jaejoong says, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have assumed—I should have asked—“

“No, no that’s—we’re married. We’re married and we’re a family. We are. It’s fine I just—hadn’t said it in my head.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Kissing seems a good way to assure someone that everything is alright, especially when they don’t believe words. “We’re a family. We’re more of a family than I was with Ara and we’re more of a family than I am with my parents. I should have said it earlier. I’m the one that’s sorry.”

“I didn’t want—it’s never been my intention to intrude on something that isn’t mine to have.”

“I know. But I like you. Haneul likes you, which is just as important. And I think you like us too. That’s a family.”

Jaejoong looks ready to cry, and Yunho can’t have that, even if they are happy tears, and he goes in for another kiss. “You can put that in your twitbook or whatever.”

“ _Twitbook_ ,” Jaejoong gasps, laughing so hard he falls onto his side.

Yunho’s pretty sure his designs on romancing Jaejoong for the evening are over.

— 

The account (or is it accounts? Yunho is still a little unsure) are a major hit. Jaejoong’s incredibly smug about it, thought he’s nice enough to not rub it in too much. “Look,” he’ll say, “everyone thinks we’re such a wonderful family. Everyone thinks Haneul is so cute.”

It makes Jaejoong happy, and therefore so is Yunho. 

And it does give way to Jaejoong working.

He broaches the topic as he’s organizing his shelves of books, Yunho’s chambers safely expanded after a few weeks of construction to include more space. 

“You want to what?”

“Recommend books. Well, really, I’d like to eventually open a publishing house. But I think I shouldn’t start so big. I should just blog about the books I love and make lists of ones I think everyone should read. That way people can trust me.”

Yunho can see it already. It’s a good idea, especially considering how often his subjects want to read the things Jaejoong is reading. A blog on it’s own would probably not sway the ministers and council members but that attached with the idea of growing into a publishing company is definitely something they’d like.

“Is it a bad idea?” Jaejoong asks.

“No,” Yunho says, “it’s perfect. Come up with a solid plan and we’ll present it to my father as soon as possible.”

There’s no paperwork involved, but for a few days, Yunho pretends that there is, brushing off Jaejoong’s questions with kisses that stop him mid-sentence and leave no room for anything else. Yunho just needs time, time to sort out what he wants to do and time to make sure he’s doing it right.

He has everything he needs a few days later, and he brings it all up when they have a rare afternoon together, Yunho having canceled his meeting and Jaejoong putting off working on blog design when he realized Yunho was free. 

Turns out, Yunho had not been as sneaky as he’d thought.

“What have you been working on so stealthily?” Jaejoong asks, fingers running the length of Yunho’s arm. 

“I just wanted to make sure it was all correct before I told you.”

“So tell me, since you clearly have it all figured out now. Is my blog idea shit after all?”

“No, of course not. It’s still perfect, like I said.” _Like you, like us, for some unexplainable reason._ “I’ve just…been thinking. About what you said. Concerning family.”

Jaejoong’s face falls. Of course, he’d expect the worst, Yunho had predicted that, and he has his assurances already planned out. “I still think the same thing. We’re a family, truly, except in one thing.”

“What?” He still looks scared, worried that Yunho’s about to stab him through the heart.

“I want to fix it. I want to change that one thing, not make it worse, so please don’t look so frightened.”

“I’m petrified.”

At least they’re honest with one another. But Yunho can do nothing besides say his piece and hope Jaejoong hears him out to the end, hope that he isn’t asking for this too early, hope that Jaejoong says yes.

He takes Jaejoong’s hands, in case his husband tries to flee. “You don’t have to say yes. We can just continue as we are and I won’t be offended and no one will be the wiser. I know I’m asking this early and it’s only been a few months but I’m doing it because it feels right.” 

Because Jaejoong was the first to use the word family, in reference to all three of them, and it made Yunho think what if? What if Jaejoong has wanted it all along? What if Jaejoong has been wanting it as much as Yunho? Jaejoong looks like he might finally have an inkling because he’s grasping Yunho’s hands back tight and tears sparkling in his eyes and threatening to fall.

“Ask me.”

No more preamble, Yunho thinks. “I want you to adopt Haneul.” 

“Oh, Yunho,” Jaejoong’s cupping his cheeks, leaning in to kiss him, “of course I will. Yes. A thousand times yes.”

“This isn’t a marriage proposal.”

They’re both crying, though, and it sort of feels like one. It feels like the last little piece to their strange puzzle, put together entirely by chance and luck. “Thank you,” Jaejoong whispers, even as he falls back into the arm of the couch, arms around Yunho tight as he lays his head on Jaejoong’s shoulder. 

“I didn’t mean to offend you by waiting.”

“I wasn’t offended. Just hoping you didn’t think I was inadequate.”

“Never. I just didn’t want to scare you away.”

Yunho finds his face tilted upwards, happy to strain a bit for the kiss.

“It sounds like we just need to work on our communication.”

Their kiss is a promise, and then another and another and Yunho finally rights himself, kneeling in between Jaejoong’s legs and tangling one hand in Jaejoong’s hair and inching one hand under his shirt so they can kiss properly. 

“Bed,” Jaejoong gasps, as Yunho moves his kisses to Jaejoong’s neck, “put me on the bed right this minute. We are not going to make a mess on this couch. Think of the poor maids you employ.” 

“It’s okay to make a mess on the bed but not anywhere else?”

“That is the purpose of sheets.”

They’re half way to the bed when Yunho has a thought and he spins them back towards the couch. 

“I _just said_ —“

Clothes start coming off and they get too busy with their mouths and hands to argue about where exactly to have sex. Yunho still likes his earlier idea anyway, and wastes no time being Jaejoong over the back of the couch. “Now there won’t be a mess anywhere. Except perhaps on the floor,” he adds, draping himself of Jaejoong’s spine and kissing the nape of his neck, his shoulders, watching as Jaejoong’s toes curl into the carpet when he reaches down to engulf Jaejoong’s cock in his hand. 

Goddamn he’s a sight to behold, Yunho thinks, when he goes to grab the lube. Jaejoong looks glorious bent over and on display, grinning as he watches Yunho approach and moaning when he slides the cool liquid in between Jaejoong’s legs, and stretches him with two fingers. Jaejoong twists, arching and pulling as Yunho teases, though with no real intention of drawing this out.

He stills Jaejoong a moment, smacking a hand on Jaejoong’s ass when he whines. “I forgot something. Hold on.”

“I swear to God, Jung Yunho, if you leave me like this I’m—“

The first thing Yunho sees is his discarded tie and he grabs it, grinning as he fits it into Jaejoong’s very surprised mouth and tying it around his head. “There,” he says, kissing Jaejoong’s ear, “now you can make all the noise you want and I don’t have to worry about all the people wandering around outside. It is the middle of the day.”

They have papers to sign, after all. 

Yunho digs his fingers into Jaejoong’s hips as he pushes fast and hot into Jaejoong’s ass, his moan of pleasure lost in Jaejoong’s muffled gasp of surprise. Yunho can barely holds still as Jaejoong adjusts, shuddering as he moves his hips experimentally and Yunho kisses the bumps of his spine, changes his grip on Jaejoong’s hips and they’re for sure going to bruise. 

Jaejoong moves first, fleet planted firmly, arms braced against the couch, Yunho’s mouth goes dry as he watches his dick work in and out of Jaejoong, both of them red and slick, and he runs his hands all over Jaejoong’s body as he meets Jaejoong’s slow grinding with thrusts as best he can. The feeling of Jaejoong clenching around him is unbearable and he reaches down to stroke Jaejoong’s cock, pleased as the muffled sounds from behind the gag grow.

They don’t last long, Jaejoong’s legs going a little wild, spasming as his arms scramble for purchase on the couch and Yunho has to hold him up as he loses the last of his strength, come spurting out onto the floor and all over Yunho’s hands. 

He somehow manages to keep meeting Yunho’s now frantic thrusts, and that coupled with his body throbbing around Yunho’s dick has Yunho following a few moments later, energy spent and slipping out of Jaejoong as they collapse onto the floor, heedless of the hardwood and Yunho’s fingers shake, his body trembling from the release as he takes off the gag and they kiss, messy and wet and extremely satisfying.

— 

They make the announcement in front of the ministers and the press, Jaejoong holding Haneul on his hip. He’s drowsing, exhausted after a long day with Yunho and Jaejoong. He doesn’t really understand the concept of adoption and that’s fine. He looks for Jaejoong now, when he gets up in the morning, asks plaintively for his Aeoo when he’s sad and wants to be cuddled or after Yunho’s scolded him for something. And Jaejoong’s happy to be called that. Honestly, Yunho’s a little endeared with it as well.

They take a picture later. They catch Haneul as he stares up at Jaejoong in complete reverence and Yunho makes sure to actually kiss Jaejoong’s cheek this time, as he smiles into the camera lens and clicks the shutter. 

He’s pretty sure Jaejoong puts it up the web and he asks, later, what he’d written as a caption.

“Just that I’m so very happy to have a family to call my own.”

“I am too,” Yunho says, as he cradles Jaejoong’s jaw and kisses him. “I am too.”


End file.
